lonely soul blues
by spike speigal
Summary: this is the second series this is the first sesson of the series there will be more this sesson is about Jet, finding himself lonely, serches for new comrads


Cowboy bebop  
  
Season II  
  
Session I  
  
1 The Lonely Soul Blues  
  
By The ace of diamonds and the ace of spades  
  
Copyright we do not own cowboy bebop except the characters …Jon, Robby and Jack. The use of these characters with out permission may result in a LAWSUIT.  
  
And finally you can contact us at Duo_maxwell_13@msn.com  
  
Or  
  
spike_speigal@msn.com  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Bounty Hunters needed, will be tested. Come prepared.  
  
  
  
Notices where posted on a bar wall. The notice continued.  
  
Come to the east dock.  
  
"I'm going… I'm going to win and get out of this shit-hole," a young man said confidently. His hair was black and done in a ponytail. He had a gun at his side and a sword at the other. "Aahhhh … Robby?" the bartender said  
  
"Yes" Robby answered.  
  
"Do you want anything or are you just going to stand there like a big dumb ass?"  
  
The bar tender said " I'm about to leave I'll see you tomorrow" Robby said "ok".  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in anther city  
  
A tall man with dark brown hair was standing in a liquor store looking at a copy of the notice Robby was looking at. This tall man had a sword. The tall man named Jon is already on his way to the East dock, ahead of Robby.  
  
  
  
Later at Robby's house  
  
'Ok got a gun, sword, knife, food and water; a shadow come here come on girl. Robby's cat was calico she was very stealthy. Robby was wearing black shoes, pants, and a shirt. Robby walked to the door and said come here shadow. Shadow ran up and jumped on to his shoulder than Robby turned off the light locked the door and left for the dock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shortly after at the Bebop  
  
  
  
"You're the first to arrive" Jet said. Jet was tall, bald and he had a robotic arm. (In case you didn't know)  
  
"What's the test?" Jon asked.  
  
"You have to catch someone"  
  
"Well give me the profile"  
  
"Here you go, oh I almost forgot here's a listening device"  
  
"Why do I need one?"  
  
"I want to hear how you work"  
  
"Ok"  
  
  
  
Jon started to walk out of the hatch; while reading the profile. The man was a small time robber, but seemed to have robbed the wrong person. But anyway it didn't matter he still had to get him.  
  
"Your second" Jet said.  
  
"I am" Robby replied  
  
" Yes"  
  
"You must catch this man"  
  
"If you are first back you win, take this too"  
  
"What is this, it look's like simple pen"  
  
"It is a lessening device"  
  
"Ok I'll be back soon, trust"  
  
Robby walked out of the ship and down the dock. He stopped at a ship, it was his. The ship was called the dragon; it had four flame throwers two blasters and a large plasma cannon. Robby jumped into his ship were his cat Shadow was at he started the ship then started to think, he thought of his rival Jack, "Jack tried to kill my old girlfriend Tara, but ow well she'll die any way." Robby's ship took off with a thrust cloud were it had left form. As Robby's ship grow farther away, Jack walked out of the hatch of the Bebop.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile On a street  
  
  
  
"Hmm Alonzo Guil; Wow! He hit a lot of places, small time thief just hit the wrong person," Jon said to himself. "Too bad but I need this cash and to get on this team.  
  
  
  
Later in a bar on Tiger's Head  
  
  
  
Robby stood out side a bar "here we go again", Robby said to himself as he cocked his gun. Then he walked into the bar. Smoke filled the air; Robby could barely see any faces but then he saw someone. The man said something to the man next to him they both walked up to Robby, "you a bounty hunter" the second man said " yes" Robby said "hmm too bad I hate bounty hunters"; the man pulled a raped firing gun from his trench cote and began shooting. Robby ran dodging bullets to find a place to hide behind. He got behind a tipped over table pulled out his gun and started shooting him self. Robby shot a lamp to distracted them as the ran out the door to find that there were 50 men standing there pointing guns at him. "Drop your weapon" a man, said; Robby dropped his gun and was arrested by the black scorpion syndakit.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at a gun shop up town  
  
  
  
"Do you know this man" Jon said to a sales man. "Yeah, he's down in Tigers Head" the man said "thanks" Jon, said then ran out the door tword Tigers Head.  
  
Later when Jon got to Tigers Head  
  
"What happen here" Jon said "A group of men got some guy then left, they said they want all bounty hunters" a man said "ok that's all I want to know" Jon said in a nervous voice.  
  
Jon ran from the man with one thing on his mind, getting away from the Black Scorpions. As he turned into a dark ally way to see what seem to be the whole group there with guns ponited at him. "Drop your weapon" a man said.  
  
TO BE CONTENUED…………… 


End file.
